Ce n'est pas un adieu
by camaxel29
Summary: Parce que la fin aurait pu être différente... ( trop court pour faire un résumé )


_**Un petit one-shot que j'ai écris il y a quelques années ( avant la sortie du tome 7) et que je partage avec vous aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture ! :)**_

J'affronte Voldemort pour la dernière fois. Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas m'en sortir mais je vais tout faire pour l'emmener lui aussi. Le duel est violent mais je ne renoncerais pas. Il m'a prit mes parents m'enlevant ainsi tout espoir d'une vie de famille normal. Je les vengerais tout comme j'ai vengé Sirius en tuant Bellatrix. Je vois Ron et Hermionne se battre avec acharnement contre les partisans de Voldemort et je dois avouer que je suis fière d'avoir des amis comme eux. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi , me soutenant lorsque j'en avais besoin. Si il y a bien une chose que je vais regretter en mourant c'est sa. Cette amitié exceptionnel qui nous lie depuis notre entrées à Poudlard. Nos fous rires interminable et nos aventures incroyables. Si vous saviez tout les deux que c'est à vous que je pense pendant que j'affronte Voldemort. C'est vous qui me donnez la force et le courage de continuer ce duel qui au fur et à mesure me rapproche de ma mort. Mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir car je sais qu'après vous serez en sécurité. Une fois la guerre terminé vous pourrez vivre heureux et j'en suis sûr vous mariez. Je viens d'apercevoir Ginny et même dans cette bataille elle est splendide. J'aimerais lui hurler que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais toujours mais je ne peux pas. Je ne regrette pas mon choix de l'avoir quitté en juin dernier car je voulais la protéger. Mais j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle sait que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. J'espère aussi qu'après cette guerre elle sera une femme heureuse , elle le mérite tant. Nos deux avada kedavra se percute et revienne vers nous. Le temps semble se ralentir et je vois que tout les regards sont braqués sur nous. Je vois Ron et Hermionne totalement figés et je voudrais leur dire que sa va allez mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Je vois Ginny qui me fixe la peur dans les yeux et je voudrais tellement la rassurée et lui dire tout mon amour mais sa aussi je n'en ai plus le temps. Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est l'expression de Madame Weasley , cette femme qui m'a toujours considéré comme son fils. J'espère qu'elle sait que moi aussi je l'ai considéré comme ma mère , adoptive certes , mais d'un amour identique. Le sortilège me frappe de plein fouet et la vie m'échappe mais je sais que ce n'est pas un adieu mais juste un au revoir.

* * *

Le parc de Poudlard est bondé de monde. Tout le monde pleure les disparus mais surtout Harry Potter , ce jeune sorcier qui n'a pas hésité à donner sa vie pour sauver le monde des sorciers. Tout le monde est réunis aujourd'hui pour lui dire un dernier au revoir et sur tout les visages ont peut voir la tristesse. Un passage a été fait de la porte d'entrée de Poudlard jusqu'à une estrade situé au milieu de l'assemblé. Lorsque les portes de l'école s'ouvre , le silence se fait. Un cercueil fait son apparition porté par quatre roux. Arthur , Bill , Perçy et Ron Weasley accompagne le cercueil jusqu'à l'estrade. Les larmes coulent sur leur joues. Le professeur McGonagall fût la première à se lancer dans son dernier message pour celui qui libéra le monde des sorciers.

\- Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour dire un ultime au revoir à Harry James Potter. Il y a presque huit ans maintenant , je faisais la connaissance d'un petit garçon qui malgré sa célébrité était assez modeste. Sympathique et attachant , élève plutôt doué et un incroyable talent pour le Quidditch. Il fut un des plus jeunes attrapeur de Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle et je suis fière qu'il ait appartenu à ma maison. Tout au long de sa scolarité Harry à montrer un courage à tout épreuve , il a affronté des dangers dès son plus jeune âge et avec ses amis il a su garder la tête haute lorsque tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Lors de sa cinquième année il a enseigné dans le plus grand secret la défense contre les forces du mal à ceux qui le croyait lorsqu'il affirmait que Voldemort était de retour. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né l'armé de Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui je pleure la mort d'un très grand sorcier , d'un jeune homme qui a donné sa vie pour nous assurer un avenir. Et après la vie mouvementé qu'il a eu j'espère qu'il repose en paix là ou il est. Merci de m'avoir écouté et je laisse ma place à son meilleur ami Ron Weasley.

\- J'ai rencontré Harry lors de notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard express et j'ai su immédiatement que nous serions amis. A ce moment là , il ne connaissait presque rien du monde magique et c'est à peine si il connaissait son histoire. Avec lui , j'ai eu tellement de fous rires qui resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Harry était quelqu'un de bien , il était prêt à tout donner pour les autres y compris sa vie. Je suis fière d'avoir été son ami , fière d'avoir été à ses côtés toute ces années. Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers et aujourd'hui cette expression prend tout son sens à mes yeux. Harry n'était pas que mon meilleur ami , c'était aussi mon frère , pas par le sang mais par le cœur ! Sa mort laisse un terrible vide dans ma vie , dans nos vie. Harry n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui , il voulait être comme tout le monde même si jamais il n'en a eu la possibilité. Si un jour dans ma vie je lui arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville alors je pense que je pourrais dire que j'ai réussi ma vie. Je ne sais pas si Harry peut nous entendre de là ou il est mais si c'est le cas , je souhaiterais lui dire merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous , merci de m'avoir offert ton amitié , merci de tout ses fous rires , merci pour tout Harry. Je ne t'oublierais jamais et je t'aime vieux frère , pour toujours ! Merci de m'avoir écouté et je vais laisser ma place à Hermionne sa meilleur ami.

\- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer car il y aurait tellement de chose à dire sur lui. Dire que rien ne sera plus comme avant , qu'aujourd'hui le trio d'or c'est du passé. Harry était mon meilleur ami , mon frère et aujourd'hui c'est mon modèle , mon idole , mon héros. La vie n'a jamais été tendre avec lui et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu baisser les bras. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était celui qui devrait tué Voldemort et jamais il n'a laissé la peur l'envahir. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour ce qu'il croyait juste , pour que cette guerre prenne fin. Sa gentillesse naturelle restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit tout comme son sourire indélébile. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait sans jamais rien demandé en retour , il était comme sa , c'était sa nature. Un soir il est revenu dans la salle commune et il m'a dit : « Tu sais 'mionne je vais sans doute mourir dans cette guerre mais si j'arrive à emporter Voldemort avec moi alors je pourrais mourir en paix. » Il n'avait pas peur de la mort , quand il en parlait il la décrivait comme une vieille amie. J'ai toujours admiré son courage et son sang-froid , je ne crois pas qu'il existe une autre personne sur cette terre capable de donner autant de sa personne. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on le pleure mais je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler. Il me manque tellement , j'ai dû mal à me dire que je ne le verrais plus , qu'il faudra que j'attende ma mort pour le retrouver. Lorsque sur ce champs de bataille je t'ai vu tomber , j'ai crié. Crié la fin d'un rêve , la fin du monde. Hurlé l'atroce réalité de cette vie qui donne et qui reprend. Crié ce qu'on a vécu et ce qu'on aurait dû vivre. Crié ma détresse , ma douleur. La perte d'un ami , j'aurais aimée ne jamais avoir à le vivre. C'est la fin de notre insouciance , de notre adolescence. Je t'aime Harry , pour toujours et à jamais.

Beaucoup de personne défilèrent à l'estrade ce jour-là. Beaucoup de personne qui ne le connaissait pas mais qui admirait son courage. Harry fût enterré dans le parc de Poudlard près de son bien aimé directeur Albus Dumbledore. En un an le monde de la magie perdit deux des plus grands sorciers que la terre n'ait jamais portés.


End file.
